


The Little Things

by itsxanderkaidyn



Category: Blue's Clues & You! (TV) RPF, Filipino Actor RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Height Differences, M/M, One Shot Collection, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn
Summary: Just a place to put all of my age regression fics.
Relationships: Josh Dela Cruz/Original Genderfluid Character
Kudos: 4





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Might want to read this with tissues.

"Daddy..."

My voice was shaky, eyes filled with unshed tears as he settled next to me. He only had to take one look at my face before silently gathering me into his lap. I sighed, resting my head on his chest as the tears finally spilled over. Neither of us said anything for awhile, the only sounds being my quiet sobbing and the rain pattering on the roof.

"Daddy's got you, little one," he murmured, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

I looked at him with a sad smile, tears still flowing from my eyes. "I...I'll believe that when I see it."

He said nothing, just continued to hold me tightly as I cried myself to sleep in his arms. When I woke later, we were in bed, and he was laying next to me with a soft smile. I sighed, feeling an intense wave of relief wash over my body as I snuggled up to him. The sweet, spicy scent of his body wash invaded my nostrils as I wrapped myself around him, bringing me further comfort as he stroked my hair.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded, feeling my eyes start to fill. "Please...you can't leave me..."

"I'm not going to, I swear," he murmured, rubbing my back in just the way I loved. "No matter how far apart we are for any reason, I will always, always come back for you, little one."

I sniffled as tears began to fall once again. "Promise?"

He said nothing, instead gathering me as close to him as possible, and continued to rub my back. One hand came up to cup my face, fingers catching my tears as they fell and lips leaving gentle kisses underneath my eyes and on my forehead, a silent, comforting answer to my earlier question.

"I love you, Daddy," I mumbled, yawning as my eyes drift closed.

"I love you too, little one," he murmurs. "Go back to sleep now."

I don't reply, cause I've already fallen asleep. He shifts, careful not to wake me, and adjusts the comforter before kissing my forehead. "Sleep well, little one."


End file.
